Pies Baskerville'ów/10
ROZDZIAŁ 10 WYJĄTEK Z DZIENNIKA DOKTORA WATSONA Dotąd mogłem się posiłkować raportami, które wysyłałem do Sherlocka Holmesa. Teraz jednak dobiegłem w swej opowieści do punktu, w którym muszę porzucić tę metodę i zaufać własnym wspomnieniom. Pomoże mi w tym dziennik, jaki wówczas prowadziłem. Kilka jego fragmentów przypomni szczegóły. Powracam do ranka po naszym nieudanym pościgu za więźniem. 16 października. Dzień posępny, mglisty, nieustannie pada drobny deszczyk. Cały zamek jakby spowiły chmury, które unoszą się tylko od czasu do czasu, a spoza nich widać falistą równinę moczarów i cienkie, srebrzyste pasemka przygodnych, z deszczu powstałych strumyków, które spływają ze stoków wzgórz, oraz odległe głazy, lśniące, gdy światło padnie na ich wilgotną powierzchnię. Smutno i ponuro - w zamku i na świecie. Baronet teraz dopiero odczuwa całą siłę przeżyć, doznanych w nocy. Mnie jakiś ciężar przytłacza serce i ogarnia świadomość nieustannie grożącego niebezpieczeństwa, tym straszniejszego, że nie jestem w stanie jasno go określić. Czyż nie mam dostatecznego powodu do obaw, zważywszy długi szereg wypadków wskazujących, że ściga nas jakaś wręcz szatańska moc? A śmierć ostatniego pana zamku, zgodna z treścią legendy rodzinnej, opowieści chłopów o ukazywaniu się jakiegoś piekielnego zwierzęcia na moczarach? Wszak słyszałem na własne uszy odgłos podobny do szczekania i wycia psa. Niepodobna przecież, żeby istotnie działała tu jakaś nadprzyrodzona siła, wybiegająca poza zwykłe prawa natury. Trudno przypuścić, żeby istniał jakiś legendarny pies, który by pozostawił widoczne ślady swoich łap i przepełniał przestrzeń swoim wyciem. Stapleton może uznawać takie zabobony, może w to wierzyć i Mortimer. Co do mnie, pochlebiam sobie, że posiadam jedną zaletę - zdrowy rozsądek i nic na świecie nie zniewoli mnie do uwierzenia w tę bajkę. Gdybym uwierzył, zniżyłbym się do poziomu biednych chłopów, którzy nie zadowalają się samym istnieniem owego psa szatańskiego, ale jeszcze opowiadają, że ze ślepiów i z pyska zieje ogniem piekielnym. Holmes nie dawałby wiary takim bredniom, ja zaś jestem jego pomocnikiem. Niemniej jednak fakt pozostaje faktem: dwa razy słyszałem ów krzyk na moczarach. Przypuśćmy, że istotnie włóczy się tam jakiś olbrzymi pies; wyjaśniałoby to wszystko. Gdzież jednak ukrywałby się taki pies, skąd brałby pożywienie, w ogóle skąd się wziął i dlaczego nikt go nie widuje za dnia? Przyznać trzeba, że naturalne wyjaśnienie tych faktów przedstawia niemal takie same trudności, jak przypuszczenie jakiegoś zjawiska nadprzyrodzonego. Pominąwszy psa, pozostaje nam fakt ludzkiego działania w Londynie - ów człowiek w dorożce i list, ostrzegający sir Henryka przed moczarami. Te fakty nie przekraczają stanowczo dziedziny rzeczywistości, ale mogły być zarówno dziełem troskliwego przyjaciela, jak i wroga. Gdzież jest teraz ów wróg bądź przyjaciel? Pozostał w Londynie, czy też przybył tutaj za nami? Mógłby to być ów mężczyzna, którego widziałem na szczycie skały? Prawda, widziałem go przez chwilę, zdążyłem rzucić na niego tylko jedno spojrzenie, niemniej jednak przysiągłbym, że go tu jeszcze nie spotkałem, a znam już wszystkich sąsiadów. Postać owa była o wiele wyższa od Stapletona i daleko szczuplejsza od Franklanda. Mógłby to być Barrymore, ale ten został w domu i jestem pewien, że nie poszedł za nami. Jakiś nieznajomy zatem siedzi nas tutaj, podobnie jak śledził w Londynie; nie pozbyliśmy się go widocznie. Gdybym mógł go schwytać, skończyłyby się na razie wszystkie nasze utrudnienia. Wytężę całą energię, dołożę wszelkich starań i muszę dopiąć celu. Zrazu chciałem zwierzyć się sir Henrykowi z powziętych zamiarów. Po namyśle jednak postanowiłem działać na własną rękę i mówić jak najmniej o swoich planach. Baronet jest milczący i zamyślony. Ten odgłos na moczarach rozdrażnił go w wysokim stopniu. Nie chcę wzmagać jego niepokoju, ale nie zaniedbam niczego, żeby cel osiągnąć. Dziś rano, po śniadaniu, mieliśmy małe zajście. Barrymore prosił sir Henryka o posłuchanie i rozmawiali przez jakiś czas przy zamkniętych drzwiach. Siedząc w pokoju bilardowym, słyszałem kilkakrotnie dźwięk podniesionych głosów i domyślałem się, o co chodzi. Po chwili baronet otworzył drzwi i wezwał mnie. - Barrymore ma do nas urazę - rzekł. - Zdaje mu się, że postąpiliśmy nielojalnie, ścigając jego szwagra, skoro on nam zaufał i z własnej woli powierzył tajemnicę jego pobytu. Kamerdyner stał przed nami bardzo blady, lecz bardzo spokojny; widocznie już się pohamował. - Uniosłem się może, panie - rzekł - a w takim razie proszę usilnie, niechaj mi pan wybaczy. Niemniej byłem bardzo zdumiony, usłyszawszy, że panowie wracają nad ranem i dowiedziawszy się, że panowie ścigali Seldena. Nieborak ma już dosyć biedy, by się ukryć przed tymi, co go szukają, nie powinienem zatem powiększać liczby jego naganiaczy. - Gdybyś zwierzył się nam dobrowolnie, to inna rzecz - odparł baronet. - Ale powiedziałeś nam o wszystkim, a raczej powiedziała twoja żona, kiedy nie było dla was innego wyjścia. - Nie przypuszczałem, że pan z tego skorzysta... doprawdy nie przypuszczałem. - Ten człowiek jest niebezpieczny dla całej okolicy. Na moczarach stoją odosobnione domy, a Selden nic cofnie się przed niczym. Dość spojrzeć na niego, by się o tym przekonać. Weź na przykład dom pana Stapletona; kto go obroni? Jest sam jeden. Nikt nie będzie bezpieczny, dopóki Selden nie znajdzie się znów pod kluczem. - On nie wtargnie do żadnego domu, panie. Zaręczam słowem honoru. Nigdy też nie napadnie na nikogo w okolicy. Zapewniam pana, że za kilka dni przedsięwzięte zostaną odpowiednie kroki, żeby go wysłać do Ameryki Południowej. Na Boga, panie, błagam, niech pan nie zawiadamia policji, że Selden jest jeszcze na moczarach. Zaniechali już pościgu w tamtych stronach i może się tam ukrywać, dopóki okręt nie odpłynie. Jeśli pan go wyda, będziemy mieli oboje z żoną straszne przykrości. Błagam pana, niech pan nie daje znać policji. - Cóż pan na to? - zwrócił się baronet do mnie. Wzruszyłem ramionami. - Gdyby się wyniósł z kraju, ulżyłby płacącym podatki. - Ale jak przeszkodzić temu, żeby przed wyjazdem nie dopuścił się jeszcze jakiejś zbrodni? - Nie popełni takiego szaleństwa, panie. Zaopatrzyliśmy go we wszystko. Gdyby dopuścił się teraz przestępstwa, zdradziłby swoją kryjówkę. - To racja - rzekł sir Henryk. - Niechże tak będzie, Barrymore... - Niechaj panu to Bóg nagrodzi; dziękuję z całego serca! Moja żona nie przeżyłaby, gdyby go powtórnie schwytali. - Ostatecznie opiekujemy się zbrodniarzem i pomagamy mu, co, Watsonie? Ale skoro jest tak, jak Barrymore mówi, nie mam odwagi wydać tego człowieka... Zatem, rzecz skończona. Barrymore, bądź spokojny, możesz odejść. Kamerdyner podziękował kilku urywanymi słowami i zmierzał ku drzwiom. Naraz zawahał się i zawrócił. - Pan był dla nas taki dobry, że rad bym z duszy się odwdzięczyć. Proszę pana, ja wiem coś i powinienem był może już to powiedzieć, ale śledztwo zostało już zakończone, kiedy to wykryłem. Nie pisnąłem nikomu słówka. Dotyczy to śmierci biednego sir Karola. Zerwaliśmy się obaj z baronetem na równe nogi. - Wiesz, co spowodowało jego śmierć? - Nie, panie, tego nie wiem. - A zatem cóż? - Wiem, dlaczego był przy furtce o takiej późnej godzinie. Miał schadzkę z kobietą. - Schadzkę z kobietą! On? - Tak, panie. - Nazwisko tej kobiety? - Nie znam go, panie, znam tylko pierwsze litery jej imienia i nazwiska - to L.L. - A ty skąd wiesz o tym? - Stryj pański otrzymał rankiem list. Odbierał zazwyczaj dużo listów, bo był człowiekiem dobroczynnym, znanym ze swego miłosierdzia i kto znajdował się w potrzebie od razu się do niego zwracał. Zdarzyło się jednak, że tego dnia przyszedł tylko jeden list, zatem zwróciłem na niego uwagę. Miał stempel pocztowy Coombe Traccy i był zaadresowany kobiecą ręką. - No i cóż? - Zapomniałem o tym i gdyby nie żona, nie byłbym sobie tego, szczegółu przypomniał. Przed kilku tygodniami, porządkując gabinet sir Karola, nietknięty od jego śmierci, znalazła w głębi kominka ślady spalonego listu, widocznie podartego przed wyrzuceniem w ogień; ocalał wszakże jeden skrawek papieru, na którym można było odczytać litery, choć stały się zupełnie szare, a papier poczerniał. Zdawało nam się, że był to dopisek do listu; zawierał tylko te wyrazy: „Zaklinam pana na honor dżentelmena, niech pan spali niniejszy list i przyjdzie pod furtkę o godzinie dziesiątej wieczór” Podpisany był L.L. - Czy masz jeszcze ten niedopalony skrawek papieru? - Nie, panie, zaledwie dotknęliśmy go, rozsypał się w proch. - Czy sir Karol odbierał już wcześniej listy zaadresowane tym samym pismem? - Nie zwracałem szczególnej uwagi na listy do sir Karola; nie byłbym i tego ostatniego zauważył, gdyby nie zdarzyło się, że tego dnia żadne inne listy nie nadeszły. - I nie masz pojęcia kto jest L.L.? - Nie, panie. Ale sądzę, że gdyby udało nam się dojść nazwiska owej pani, dowiedzielibyśmy się niejednego szczegółu o śmierci sir Karola. - Nie rozumiem doprawdy, dlaczego dotychczas taiłeś tak ważną wiadomość? - Bo widzi pan, zaraz potem spadło na nas to nieszczęście z Seldenem. Zresztą byliśmy bardzo przywiązani do sir Karola, doznaliśmy od niego tylu dobrodziejstw... Wracanie do tej historii nie wskrzesiłoby naszego biednego pana, a tam, gdzie kobieta wchodzi w grę, należy postępować bardzo ostrożnie. Nawet najlepszy z nas... - Mniemałeś, że to może zaszkodzić jego dobrej sławie? - Zdawało mi się, panie, że z tego nic dobrego wyjść nie może. Teraz byłbym niewdzięczny za tyle okazanej mi przez pana dobroci, gdybym panu nie powiedział, co wiem w tej smutnej sprawie. - Dobrze, możesz odejść. Gdy kamerdyner wyszedł, sir Henryk zwrócił się do mnie. - No, doktorze Watsonie, co myślisz o tym nowym szczególe? - Zdaje mi się, że jeszcze bardziej zaciemnia całą sprawę. - I ja tak sądzę. Ale gdybyśmy mogli wyśledzić ową L.L., wyświetliłoby to wszystko. Chociaż i tak już coś mamy. Wiemy, że istnieje ktoś, kto zna okoliczności, jakie poprzedzały śmierć sir Karola; gdybyśmy tylko mogli odnaleźć tę kobietę! Jak pan myśli, co teraz począć? - Przede wszystkim donieść o tym niezwłocznie Holmesowi. Szczegół ten będzie dlań kluczem do zagadki, nad której rozwiązaniem biedzi się jeszcze z pewnością. Ręczyłbym prawie, że, dowiedziawszy się o tym, przyjedzie do nas. Poszedłem niezwłocznie do siebie i skreśliłem raport o naszej rozmowie. Mój przyjaciel był widocznie bardzo zajęty ostatnimi czasy, bo otrzymywałem z Baker Street nieczęste i krótkie liściki bez komentarzy do przysłanych przeze mnie wiadomości, ze wzmiankami zaledwie o mojej misji. Niewątpliwie ta sprawa szantażu pochłania go całkowicie. Jednakże ten nowy szczegół powinien stanowczo zwrócić jego uwagę i pobudzić na nowo zainteresowanie naszą sprawą. Chciałbym, żeby był tutaj. 17 października. Deszcz lał przez cały dzień jak z cebra, chłoszcząc liście bluszczu, wijącego się na murach zamku, i spływając po szybach. Mimo woli przyszedł mi na myśl zbiegły więzień, bez dachu, na ponurych moczarach, gdzie dął lodowaty wicher. Nieborak! Jakiekolwiek były jego przestępstwa, nie trzeba zapominać, że cierpiał już tyle, iż w części odpokutował za nie. A potem to wspomnienie wywołało inne - twarz dostrzeżoną w dorożce, postać na szczycie skały. Czy i on - ów nieznany opiekun, tajemniczy przyjaciel - był również na dworze wśród tego potopu? Wieczorem otuliłem się w nieprzemakalny płaszcz i z głową pełną dręczących myśli chodziłem długo po moczarach. Deszcz smagał mnie po twarzy, wicher z przeraźliwym świstem wpadał w uszy. Niechaj Bóg ma w swojej opiece tych, którzy wchodzą teraz na trzęsawisko, bo nawet twardy grunt staje się już mokradłem. Odnalazłem Czarny Szczyt, na którym dostrzegłem samotnego strażnika, i z tego wierzchołka rozglądałem się po pustkowiu. Strumienie wody żłobiły koryto na rdzawej powierzchni równiny, a ciężkie, ołowiane chmury zawisły nisko nad krajobrazem, tworząc jakby szary wieniec dokoła fantastycznych pagórków. Na lewo w odległej kotlinie, na wpół ukryte we mgle, wznosiły się dwie smukłe wieże zamku Baskerville. Były to jedyne, dostrzegalne dla mnie oznaki życia ludzkiego, z wyjątkiem owych przedhistorycznych jaskiń, gęsto rozsianych po stokach pagórków. Nigdzie ani śladu owego mężczyzny, którego widziałem pamiętnej nocy na tym samym miejscu. Wracając, spotkałem doktora Mortimera jadącego kamienistą ścieżką wśród moczarów z odległego folwarku Foulmire. Doktor okazywał nam dużo życzliwości; prawie codziennie przyjeżdżał do zamku i z zajęciem dopytywał się o szczegóły naszego trybu życia. Nalegał, bym wsiadł do powoziku i odwiózł mnie do domu. Na wstępie oznajmił mi, że jest bardzo zatroskany zniknięciem swego ulubionego wyżła. Pies poleciał na moczary i nie wrócił. Pocieszałem doktora jak mogłem, ale przypomniał mi się krzyk na trzęsawisku; zdaje mi się, że doktor nie ujrzy więcej swego wyżła. - Ale, ale, doktorze - rzekłem, trzęsąc się po kamienistej drodze - przypuszczam, że mało jest tutaj w kilkumilowym promieniu osób, których by doktor nie znał? - Zdaje mi się, że znam chyba wszystkich. - Czy może zatem doktor wymienić mi nazwisko i imię kobiety, zaczynające się od L.L. Doktor zamyślił się przez chwilę. - Nie - odparł. - Jest tu wprawdzie trochę Cyganów i chłopów, których nazwisk nie znam; ale wśród rodzin dzierżawców i mieszczan nie ma ani jednej kobiety, która by miała takie inicjały. Chociaż, poczekaj no pan - dodał po chwili. - Jest Laura Lyons... Masz pan więc L.L.... ale ona mieszka w Coombe Tracey. - Któż to taki? - spytałem. - Córka Franklanda. - Co? Tego starego fiksata Franklanda? - Właśnie. Poślubiła artystę nazwiskiem Lyons, który przybył tu na moczary malować studia i szkice. Okazało się, że był to jakiś łotr; porzucił ją wkrótce. Z tego co słyszałem, to nie tylko on był winien. Frankland nie chciał myśleć o córce, bo wyszła za mąż bez jego pozwolenia, może miał też i inne przyczyny. Ta młoda kobieta, opuszczona przez męża i ojca, nie stąpa zapewne po różach. - Z czego ona żyje? - Zdaje mi się, że Frankland płaci jej pensję, lecz nie może to być wiele, bo sam kiepsko stoi. Jakiekolwiek były przewinienia Laury, nie można było pozwolić, żeby się zmarnowała. Gdy dowiedziano się, co się z nią stało, kilka osób pomogło jej zdobyć uczciwy zarobek. Stapleton, sir Karol, nawet ja, przyłożyliśmy się do tego w miarę środków. Chcieliśmy, by założyła biuro pisania na maszynie. Doktor chciał znać powód moich pytań, ale starałem się zadowolić jego ciekawość, nie mówiąc mu zbyt wiele, bo nie widzę potrzeby wtajemniczania kogokolwiek w swoje zamiary. Jutro rano udam się do Coombe Tracey i jeżeli zdołam rozmówić się z ową panią, będzie to duży krok ku wyświetleniu jednego z ogniw tego łańcucha tajemnic. Zaczynam nabierać chytrości węża; gdy bowiem Mortimer zadał mi pytanie, na które odpowiedzieć nie chciałem, zapytałem go znienacka, do jakiego typu należy czaszka Franklanda i przez resztę jazdy mówiliśmy już tylko o frenologii. Nie na darmo spędziłem tyle lat z Sherlockiem Holmesem! Jeszcze tylko jeden, godny uwagi wypadek zaszedł w ciągu dzisiejszego ponurego, burzliwego dnia - mianowicie moja rozmowa z Barrymore’em, która dała mi ważny atut do ręki; skorzystałem z niego w odpowiedniej chwili. Mortimer został na obiedzie, po czym zasiadł z baronetem do kart. Kamerdyner przyniósł mi kawę do biblioteki, z czego skorzystałem, by mu zadać kilka pytań. - No i cóż - rzekłem - czy ten twój kochany szwagier już odjechał, czy też włóczy się jeszcze po moczarach? - Nie wiem, panie. Mam nadzieję w Bogu, że sobie pojechał; skończyłaby się nasza zgryzota! Zanosiłem mu jedzenie ostatni raz przed trzema dniami i potem już nie dał znaku życia. - Widziałeś go wtedy? - Nie, panie; ale gdy przechodziłem tamtędy nazajutrz, jedzenia już nie było. - Widocznie zatem przebywał tam jeszcze? - Tak by się zdawało, o ile tamten nie zabrał zapasów. Filiżanka, którą podniosłem do ust, zatrzymała się w pół drogi; spojrzałem ze zdumieniem na Barrymore’a. - Jak to, wiesz, że jest tam jeszcze kto inny? - Tak, panie; jest jeszcze inny mężczyzna na moczarach. - Widziałeś go? - Nie, panie. - Skądże więc wiesz, że jest? - Powiedział mi to Selden przed tygodniem, a może i wcześniej. On się też ukrywa, ale to nie więzień, o ile mogę zmiarkować. Panie doktorze Watson, mnie się to wszystko nie podoba, mówię szczerze... Panie, to mi się nie podoba. Mówił gwałtownie i z wielką powagą. - Słuchaj, Barrymore! W tej całej sprawie obchodzi mnie tylko dobro twojego pana. Przyjechałem jedynie po to, by mu dopomóc. Powiedz mi zatem otwarcie, co ci się nie podoba? Barrymore zawahał się przez chwilę i jak gdyby żałował poprzedniego wybuchu lub nie umiał na razie wyrazić swoich uczuć. - Wszystko, co się tam dzieje, panie - zawołał w końcu, wskazując ręką w stronę okna, wychodzącego na moczary - w tym jest coś złego, w tym się knuje jakieś podłe łotrostwo, przysięgam! Byłbym uszczęśliwiony, panie, gdyby sir Henryk chciał powrócić do Londynu. - Ale co cię tak niepokoi? - Niech pan sobie przypomni śmierć sir Karola! Osobliwa to była śmierć, wnosząc z tego, co mówił sędzia śledczy. Niech pan także weźmie pod uwagę odgłosy na moczarach w nocy. Nie ma w całej okolicy człowieka, który by tam poszedł po zachodzie słońca, nawet za dobrą zapłatą. A ten nieznajomy, który się ukrywa, śledząc i wyczekując! Na co on czeka? Co to znaczy? Wszystko to nie wróży nic dobrego dla nikogo, kto nosi nazwisko Baskerville. Kamień spadnie mi z serca w dniu, kiedy pozbędę się tego wszystkiego, a nowa służba sir Henryka obejmie zarząd w zamku. - Powróćmy do tego nieznajomego - rzekłem. - Czy możesz mi coś o nim powiedzieć? Co mówił Selden? Czy wyśledził, gdzie się ukrywa, co robi? - Widział go raz czy dwa razy, ale to skryty filut i z niczym się nie zdradza. Selden myślał najpierw, że to policjant, ale wnet się przekonał, że on ma jakieś osobiste cele. O ile mój szwagier mógł dostrzec, ma powierzchowność dżentelmena, ale co robi, nie zdołał wykryć. - A gdzie się ukrywa? - Na stoku pagórka wśród starych siedzib... Pan wie, między tymi pieczarami, gdzie to dawniej ludzie żyli. - A skąd bierze jedzenie? - Selden wykrył, że ów jegomość ma wyrostka, który go obsługuje i przynosi mu wszystko. Zdaje mi się, że robi zakupy w Coombe Tracey. - Dobrze. Pomówimy o tym jeszcze innym razem. Gdy kamerdyner wyszedł, zbliżyłem się do okna i przez zroszone deszczem szyby patrzyłem na pędzące po niebie chmury, na słaniające się pod podmuchem wichru wierzchołki drzew. Ciężka to była noc dla człowieka w wygodnym, ciepłym pokoju, a cóż dopiero dla kogoś, kogo schronieniem była pieczara na moczarach! Jakże potężna musiała być nienawiść, zmuszająca człowieka do czatowania w takim miejscu, w podobną noc! Jak niesłychanej wagi przyczyna, domagająca się takiej ofiary. Tam zatem, w pieczarze na moczarach, znajduje się główne rozwiązanie zagadki, która mnie gnębi. Przysięgam, że zanim minie doba, zrobię wszystko, co tylko w ludzkiej mocy, by dotrzeć do jądra tajemnicy. Kategoria:Pies Baskerville'ów